


Touch Me

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: You were needy tonight, all you wanted was for Billy to touch you. When he refuses, he makes you beg for it. Billy always get's what he wants!





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: “I’m not going to touch you unless you beg.”

You had it hard, so fucking hard. You didn’t want to because you knew what he was meant for. He was meant for every girl to drop their pants when they passed by, with him shooting off his signature wink in their direction. Every girl drooled for him, you did too if you were being honest. But you didn’t show it, not like every other girl who basically followed him around like a groupie of puppies just panting up at the greek god of the century.

No, not you. You stood back and panted in private. You were much to shy to show your true feelings, not like it would matter anyways. You weren’t as pretty as the other girls, at least you thought so anyways. There was no way that greek god in the form of Billy Hargrove would ever like you. Why would he? You were a dork at best, a school nerd who stayed out of trouble and one of the schools shyest people. 

It wasn’t until you had to be paired up with Billy in History class to work on a project together that things changed for you. Changed for the fact that Billy,  _the_ Billy Hargrove fell in love with you. You were so different from the other girls, you didn’t chase after him, you kept to yourself and you were nice to others and you were  _very_  patient with Billy during your project. Not once did you get mad at him or yell at him like others would do when they would grow frustrated with his wanting to give up quickly or slacking off towards the middle of writing. You simply kept your cool and helped him through whatever he was struggling with.

It was your calm, nurturing and loving ways in the way you moved, talked and acted around him that caught his attention and stuck to you like a sponge. He wasn’t used to any of that, he was used to rough slaps and harsh words being spat at him and here you were being as delicate as a flower while having the patience of an angel and now Billy was head over heels in love with you.  

And so were you to him. 

You two were now inseparable and totally in love with each other. You made Billy a calmer, better person and it showed. And everyone was surprised to say the least, but a calmer Billy was a welcomed Billy.  


A horny Billy on the other hand - that’s a whole different story! A horny Billy is definitely welcomed though for sure, at least until he wants to be a huge tease and drive you insane you could punch him. Billy loved to give, he was a giver and a pleaser but he was also a teaser. He always left you whining for him and it would just tickle him just to see you squirm for him to touch you, anywhere. It made him feel he had power, that your body was at his mercy, it was up to him weather he wanted to make you feel good or to put you through torture. 

Tonight was one of those unfortunate nights. Billy was in the mood to tease and you were not having it. You had a long shitty day and all you wanted to do was have your boyfriend’s hands and tongue caress every square inch of your body and make you orgasm harder than the day you fell for him. If he was going to drag this out and make you wait all night for the one thing you wanted most from him, you were going to tie him up and get it from him yourself.

Your seemingly innocent make-out session turned heated to the point where you were dry humping Billy while straddling his lap and your hands were messily running through this hair and gripping tight causing him to let out moans each time. He finally rolled over on top of you and stripped your jeans off as well as his and his lips began to make love to every inch of your skin as his mouth marked it’s way down the canvas of your body, skipping the most important part of your body where you needed him the most. He was driving you insane! He was just loving the sounds he was bringing from you, your whimpers were much more needier tonight and he was loving it! **  
**

He loved the power he had over you, where he was the one who made you sound so good like you were music to his ears. He loved when his name passed your sweet lips that turned into delicious moans, it only drove him more knowing full well he was making you feel oh so good. Each time his mouth went near your sweet spot, you would arch your hips up towards him letting him know you needed him, but Billy would skip over your aching core and go to biting your thighs. You let out an annoyed needy moan and you felt him smirk and chuckle against your inner thigh.

“Damnit Billy, it’s not funny. Just fucking touch me already.” you whined, starting to feel irritated.

“Someone’s really needy tonight. Did you have a bad day baby?” Billy’s amusement was apparent on his face and it was ticking you off by the second. You just wanted to get off already so you could feel better.

“Yes. Now touch me already Billy, I fucking need it!” you whined again as you nudged his head with your knee to get him to stop laughing at you.

“How bad do you want it, baby?” Billy teased.

“BILLY! Come on.” you go to close his face with your thighs but he moved his head away just in time for your thighs to clap together.

“ **I’m not going to touch you unless you beg** , y/n. So you might as well get on your knees and beg for me the right way.” Billy smirks at you as you gave him a dirty look.

“Like hell I’m going to get on my knees. Quit looking so amused by the thought because it’s not going to happen!” you roll your eyes. Billy laughs and presses a kiss to your thigh. You let out a deep sigh fighting with yourself to not give in and beg. You really were dying, you were torturing yourself the longer you waited to beg him to just drill his tongue into your heat. You might as well just submit and do as your told because he wasn’t going to do anything until he got what he wanted.

“Billy please!” you begged and lifted your hips up off the bed towards him.

“Please what princess?” Billy asks as he begins to kiss your thighs again making them shake with anticipation.

“Please touch my pussy. I need you!” you whined as his lips were getting closer your dripping wet heat. Your fingers ran through his golden, curly locks and tugged him closer to you.

Billy purrs and looks you straight in your y/e/c eyes. “Good girl”

Billy wraps his arms around your hips and then presses a kiss to your lips and it was just like your skin exploded with euphoria at the feeling of his lips on you. His tongue slips in and licks a bold stripe from your core up to your clit, collecting your juices along the way and slurping them up with a satisfied moan, causing you to pull his hair.

“Mmm, your pussy is so delicious baby girl.” Billy’s tongue delves into your pussy and starts to tongue fuck you as you cry out, clenching your pussy around his tongue. You bring his face closer to your pussy and began to rock your hips against his face, your anticipation was at its highest and you needed any kind of friction you could get. Billy sensed you needed more and slid his tongue up your slit and found purchase against your pearl nub as his tongue gave quick flicks causing your hips to twitch each time.

Billy slid two fingers into your core and started to finger fuck you, the sounds of your wet pussy and your loud mewls were heard throughout the room. He curled his fingers and found your g-spot instantly. His lips wrapped around your clit and he began sucking as his fingers increased their speed drawing you near your orgasm.

“Fuck, Billy! I-I’m so close….” you cried out.  Your legs started to shake and the burning fire erupted in your belly as your orgasm flowed through you like lightening, your thighs twitching around Billy’s head, your hips lifting off the bed and fucking his face. Billy rode out your orgasm till your body went limp on the bed, releasing his head from the vice your thighs put him in. Billy lifted his head and your arousal was smeared on his mouth as he licked his lips in satisfaction, humming at the sweet goodness.

“You taste so good. You feel better yet?”

“Almost.” you say and brought Billy up on you and kissed him feverishly, tasting yourself on him. Though he gave you the most amazing orgasm, now you needed him to pound you into oblivion. You slipped your hand between the both of you and started stroking his hard length causing him to let out a small moan against your lips. You swiped your thumb over the head of his cock spreading his pre-cum and Billy bucked into your hand and let out a whimper. That was enough for you to fall apart. 

You smiled against his lips as you ran the head of his cock against your clit a couple of times before you slid his cock in with ease. The both of you let out long, needy mewls when he bottomed out and began to rock his hips with short thrusts. Just the feeling of Billy inside of you caused you to grip his ass and squeeze him closer to you with each thrust. You were full and satisfied to have the man you loved most on top of you ruining your existence as he drilled his cock into your throbbing pussy giving you the pleasure of your life.

“You feel so good, fuck.” Billy moans. His hand runs up your body and his fingers wrap around your throat and squeezes firmly, his thrusts relentless against your shaking body. You close your eyes, your mouth falling open in an O shape as pleasure was taking over again. Just the feel of his large hands across your throat put you in overdrive, you could feel your senses start to tingle. Every hair on your body stood on end, the coil in your belly began to tighten as pure ecstasy started to take over.

“Look at me pretty girl, I want to watch you as you fall apart for me.” Billy growled. He brought your legs up and bent your knees against your body to give himself better access to your clit. He rubbed fast circles against your nub as his hips slammed into yours, the head of his cock hitting that sweet, sweet spot. Your body started to shake as your second orgasm ripped through you like a wave of pure ecstasy, a scream tore from your throat as you started to squirt all over Billy’s cock.

The feeling of your pussy clenching on his cock drove him over the edge and he released inside of you filling you up as he chased both of your highs, the mixture of both of your arousal’s spilling out of you with each slow thrust. Billy stilled his movements, his body giving up and laid on top of you, his harsh breathing fanning against your sweaty neck cooling you off slightly. You could feel your pussy pulsing still around his length, Billy felt this as well and moaned at the feeling, placing kisses across your neck till he reached your mouth and delicately moved his lips with yours in a soft blissful kiss that was enough to take your breath away.

Billy slid out of you making you whine at the loss of him and laid on his back. He tugged you close to him and hugged you as you snuggled against him. He kissed the top of your head and sighed in contentment.

“How’s my princess feeling?” Billy asked you sweetly.

“Better.  _Much_  better. Thank you baby.” you told him and kissed his chest.

“Good.” Billy brought your chin up and pressed a kiss to your lips.

“Come on princess, let’s take a shower and then I’ll make you some food. Yeah?” Billy says as he boops his nose against yours.

“I get great sex  _and_  food? You’re spoiling me baby!” you giggle at him and kissed his cheek.

“Anything for my girl.”


End file.
